


Alleyway Agoraphilia

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alley Sex, Case, Chasing Criminals, Complete, Erections, Ficlet, Grinding, M/M, Oneshot, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are chasing a criminal for a case when they find themselves in a tight space behind a dumpster in an alleyway. Pressed up against John, Sherlock can hardly help getting hard, no matter how he tries to hide it. How will John react when he notices it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyway Agoraphilia

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the smut, dears!

"John, this way!" Sherlock shouted as they ran through the cloudy streets of London.

It was quiet out, since it was the middle of the night. 11:30 pm and John was chasing his flatmate down the street as they went after a murder suspect. They'd been at it for hours, having had to stake out the area near the scene of the crime to find the criminal in the first place. Now they were chasing a man through the streets of London, John clueless as to where they were going. But he soon found himself being tugged into an alleyway and pushed behind a dumpster.

"Oi! Watch it, you bloody twat!" the blonde grumbled.

That is, until he noticed Sherlock pressed up against him. They'd never been so close before, but now.....Now it was all John could do to keep from getting a boner just from looking at his flatemate. Sherlock wouldn't want that, right? He was married to his work. He wouldn't be interested in a relationship. And even if he were, why would he want John?

"So, uh.....Where's this bloke coming from?" he asked softly, keeping his voice down.

"He'll run down this alleyway in an attempt to evade capture soon. We just need to wait," Sherlock told him softly, his deep voice sounding impossibly thicker.

The brunette turned around and suddenly found himself face to face in a tight area, pressed up against John. He could hardly believe it. Pressed so close against the man he loved and admired. But John wouldn't feel that way about him. No one would. Still, that never prevented Sherlock from the occasional cold shower fantasizing about the two of them together. But with their close proximity and the thought of those lonely nights Sherlock had spent with only the shower and his hands, the detective hardly had any time to react before a bulge began forming in his trousers.

John chuckled softly when he noticed Sherlock's flustered reaction as the brunette tried to cover his crotch to hide the erection. It was clearly still growing though. He pressed close, cupping Sherlock's groin gently to assure him it was fine. He palmed the man gently, then pressed him against the back of the dumpster and turned so his back was facing his flatmate before grinding his arse against Sherlock's lap.

"Oooh, John...." Sherlock moaned, closing his eyes a bit. This was even better than he'd ever imagined. "John....More," he insisted.

John chuckled. "Such a needy boy, aren't you?" he teased before turning around and getting to his knees.

He tugged Sherlock's trousers and pants down, freeing his cock as the erection sprang forward, escaped from its cloth prison and stiffening in the cool air. John smiled and teased the head with his cock, knowing it was the most sensitive part of the entire penis. His hand slid teasingly up and down the detective's length while his tongue and lips focused on the head. Slowly, he took the rest in his mouth, hands moving to grip Sherlock's hips. He relished every moan that he managed to draw from the man, palming himself as he sucked Sherlock's member thoroughly.

Sure enough, Sherlock was leaking precum within moments of the blowjob's beginning. He'd never been treated like this and it was absolutely fantastic. Especially with John. John was leaking as well, his own cock throbbing with arousal as he palmed it. 

"Sherl......'m.....'m so close," he warned, pulling back for a moment before returning to his vigorous sucking. Sure enough, they both came shortly after the warning, biting their lips to keep from shouting and alerting anyone. John cleaned them both up and dressed them once more before getting to his feet just in time to see the criminal running past. Filled with a renewed energy, the partners darted after the murderer and eventually caught him. All was well once more and the Baker Street boys returned home once more, eager to get in a full night of fun just like they'd had behind the dumpster.


End file.
